Conventional procedures for the fixation of bones often require predrilling of a bore hole in a target portion of bone using a drill bit often in conjunction with a drilling sleeve. Such procedures require the insertion and subsequent removal of the drill bit from the bone to permit the insertion of a bone fixation element (e.g., bone screw). These actions are often associated with physician errors. For example, a bone fixation element may inadvertently be inserted at an angle relative to a longitudinal axis of a bore drilled into the bone, decreasing a holding strength of the implanted fixation element, as those skilled in the art will understand.